The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Phlox, botanically known as Phlox paniculata and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Valentina’.
The new Phlox originated from a cross-pollination of two unnamed proprietary selections of Phlox paniculata, not patented. The new Phlox was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination grown in a controlled greenhouse environment in Hillegom, The Netherlands in July, 2004.
Asexual reproduction of the new Phlox by cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in Hillegom, The Netherlands since 2006, has shown that the unique features of this new Phlox are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.